La Desicion de Un Rey
by El Espiritu de Kokoro Yana
Summary: Han pasado años de la muerte de Hao y horo, ... kory es el rey ... ¿¿uqe hara ahora que s presenta un problema? - mal summary y tal vez mala historia , .. por fa leanla!


Konbawa!!!! Este es mi primer fic en Shaman King, ..... así que sean buenos conmigo!!!! . ...... este fic lo escribí con verdadero cariño admiración a Kory, .. a quen quero mucho!!!!! ^0^ así que ........ ¡¡¡¡¡¡cooooooooooooomenzaaaaaamoooooooossssssss!!!! ^0^  
  
============================================================  
  
"La Decisión de un Rey"  
  
Capitulo 1.- "Cuando Todo Parece Ir Bien ......"  
  
Ya habian pasado años de una lucha descomunal por el poder y la lucha del bien y el mal, ... y aunque Hao y Horo habian muerto, Kory y Yoh se encontraban con vida, como Yoh no se encontraba con muchos ánimos, decidió que el nuevo Rey y gobernante seria Kory, el cual acepto, ahora se encontraba casado y con hijos que iluminaban su existencia y la de Yoh, haciéndoles olvidar, aunque sea un poco, esa batalla donde habian perdido muchas de las vidas de sus seres queridos, ..... Alexia, Pyro y Kokoro parecían tener esa chispa especial que los hacia verse como unos pequeños soles, .. sin mencionar a Makoto, quien tambien estuvo a punto de morir, si no hubiera sido por Kory, su destino hubiera sido otro .....  
  
Todo parecia ir bien, hasta que una mañana Kory se despertó con una extraña sensación y con una ligera perturbación en el ambiente, ... lo malo es que era una perturbación parecida a la que habia aparecida hace ya muchos años, .........  
  
Lo comento con Yoh quien le confirmo lo que el mismo ya sabia, que al parecer de alguna manera el mal volvía a amenazar la tranquilidad del reino, .... esto logro que Kory comenzara a buscar su soledad paseando por todo el reino, siempre cabizbajo y pensativo, no comía y no dormía bien, sus pesadillas cada noche lo perturbaban de tal manera que lo único que deseaba era que no se repitieran, ... pero era imposible, ...... estas volvían y con mas intensidad, ..... no solo mostraban la muerte de sus padres y hermano, ... sino ahora la de su familia, ... y eso era lo que mas le dolía, .... el no quería volver a pasar el mismo o peor infierno , .... porque si ocurría, .... no sabria como iría a reaccionar .......  
  
Kory: -pensando- "¿¿qué debo hacer??? Todo parece tornarse mas y mas difícil, .. cada dia es como si la perturbación avanzara lo mas que puede, .... y es algo que me inquieta aun mas ....... - se detuvo en su ya acostumbrado paseo - creo que lo mejor es que ....." - sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por la aparición de uno de sus soldados .....  
  
X: señor, ... disculpe que lo haya interrumpido, .... pero la reina Makoto me envió en su búsqueda para decirle que fuera a donde ella .....  
  
Kory: ¿¿¿dijo a donde??  
  
X: lo único que me dijo es usted ya sabia donde, .... que solo recordara la primera vez ...  
  
Kory: ¿¿la primera vez??? O_o - reaccionando de repente - aahhh, .. ya se!!! Gracias por todo, .. puedes retirarte!!! ^^  
  
X: -haciendo una reverencia- con su permiso - y se pierde entre la gente  
  
Kory: creo que ya se para que me quiere hablar, ... conociéndola ya me comenzara a preguntar de lo que me ocurre, ... y sera mejor que me invente algo rápido no quiero preocuparla y que luego vaya a donde Yoh a interrogarlo .... - se da media vuelta y comienza su andar al lago ........ sin darse cuenta de unos ojos malignos que aparecían en el aire y una cadena caída en medio de un camino real ......  
  
========= fin del primer capitulo =============================  
  
sip, ... ya se que esta muy corto, .. pero es el primero!!!! Les prometo que el siguiente sera mas largo!!! No sean malos, .. es mi primer fic de esta serie(válgame la redundancia!!! XDDD) ténganme mucha paciencia!!!! Y porfa dejen reviews, no importa si son tomatazos, golpes, maldiciones y demás .... estoy preparada para todo!!!! ^^  
  
no olviden que si les gusto me dicen y así lo pueda continuar pronto, ... aunque me ponga a escribir los capis en la clase de matemáticas(quien sabe porque razón es en donde se me da mas la inspiración!!! XDDD) Matta Ne!!! ^0^  
  
==============================================================  
  
"Desiciones Equivocadas"  
  
Capitulo 1.- "Cuando No Todo lo que Brilla es Oro" 


End file.
